


5-7-4

by chillydown



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: While returning home, Soren tries to cheer up his sister.





	5-7-4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Implied spoilers for season 2. No actual events are out-and-out described, but they're referenced. Enjoy!

"What about this? 'My sister is neat / she has some awesome magic / like magic bolts..." There was only one syllable left, right? Soren frowned for a moment before making a whizzing, whooshing, 'pew' sort of sound with his mouth. "That totally counts."

Claudia laughed a little. Good. Ever since his accident, she kept to herself. Soren liked moments like this, where his sister actually acted like his _sister._ A few more of these moments and they might even talk about what happened.

"Soren, you're such a dork."

"Buuut I'm a dork who knows haiku. Let me toss you another one."


End file.
